


The Scrap Game (and what happened after)

by felidaereverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karasuno, M/M, Masturbation, idk what else to put, so many implied pairings lay me to rest, there will be M O R E S P I C E later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felidaereverse/pseuds/felidaereverse
Summary: And the moral of the story is: check to see if your bike is caught on anything before you accidentally fall in love with your teammate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace, Hinata Shouyou.

“You’re still not listening to me. Well, screw you,” Hinata said.

It was late, almost nine in the evening, and Kageyama was tired. He almost felt like he was going to fall asleep right there on his feet. _Whose great idea was it to start practice at four AM anyway? And on a Sunday too! I swear I’m going to kill them as soon as Hinata finally lets me go home._ Then Kageyama remembered that he was still standing next to Hinata, who was waiting for another toss and looking increasingly aggravated. Kageyama seemed to vaguely recollect the smaller boy saying something to him, but was too tired to properly remember what it was. He decided that it was probably a safe bet to just say, “Ok. You go ahead and do that,” before trailing off and staring back into space.

Hinata stood frozen for a second or two, trying to process what the taller had responded with. He wasn’t sure what Kageyama had meant, but he thought that it would be best to try to ignore it and keep on with his attempts to get the other boy to give him another toss. After all, maybe he just needed to get his head out of the gutter and think about Kageyama’s “you go ahead and do that” in a different light. Well, no matter, because Kageyama was _still standing there and not tossing at all!!_ “Kageyama!” Hinata shouted into his ear, completely forgetting about everything that was not helping him get to do another awesome spike. “Kageyama Tobio! Give me a toss! I promise we only have to do one more! Please!”

Hinata’s shouting finally broke Kageyama out of his daze, and this time he remembered to fully listen to what the carrot-top was saying. “Fine. I’ll give you one more toss. Only one more. I’m tired, so I’m going home after this, and you can’t make me stay even if you miss it, dumbass.”

“Hey! What was that for?! You were the one standing there not doing anything! It's not like I believe in that kind of thing, but that's how you get bad karma, you know!” Hinata pouted.

Kageyama whispered _dumbass_ again under his breath, but got ready to set. “Just hurry up and let me go home already.” A few seconds later, the ball was up and Hinata was leaping up in time to spike it back down on the other side of the net.

“GWAH!!” Hinata shouted as he fell back to the ground, “That was so good!” He examined his hands, turning them over to look at the slight redness of his palms. “Hey, Kageyam--.”

“No. That was one, and now I’m going home.”

“But I—.”

The door clanged shut behind the raven-haired boy, cutting off Hinata once again.

 _Hmpf,_ Hinata thought, _And he didn’t even wait to hear what I was going to say. I was going to give him a compliment. I guess he doesn’t deserve it, now that he left like that. What a jerk._

He quickly turned off the lights in the gym and hurried outside to his bike. Speeding down the hill on his way home was one of his favorite parts of the day, and was only bested by volleyball practice, of course. Throwing his bag onto his shoulder, he wheeled onto the road and zoomed off on his way. After a few minutes, and few more bumps on the road than he remembered being there yesterday, he was happily at home and greeting his family.

Kageyama, however, was having a bit more difficulty on his way home. He had decided to try going down the hill first, and then cutting through some side streets to get to where he lived. He had never gone this way before, but the day before, Tsukkishima had overheard him grumbling about his long walk home, and offered him some friendly advice. At the time, he was just glad the blond wasn’t being snide like usual, and had thought that the route Tsukkishima had suggested certainly _seemed_ shorter than the way he normally went. Although in retrospect, Yamaguchi was standing behind him and snickering a bit suspiciously. And anyway, how would Tsukkishima even know where he lived in order to give him directions there? He really shouldn’t have trusted the other boy, but it was already late and he didn’t want to turn back around to go his usual route. He knew that his house was in the general direction of where he was already headed, and so he decided to keep walking that way, and he would figure it out along the way, once he got a bit closer to home. He was still incredibly tired, but at least his bag felt a little lighter today.

The Next Day ◦ ◦ ◦

Kageyama had finally arrived home the night before, after half an hour of walking around, trying to get home, and had practically fallen asleep as soon as he stepped through his door. Now it was morning, and he was trying to get ready for school. He rifled through his bag, looking for the notes that Yachi had lent him last week. The test was today, and he needed to study. _Dammit!_ He thought, _Where could they be?? And I can’t find my homework that’s due today, either!_ After a few more minutes of fevered searching, he let out a frustrated grunt and lifted his bag up over his head and shook it to dump out all its contents. When he dropped the bag back on the floor to look through the untidy pile, he noticed something: there was a huge hole in the corner of his bag! Everything that he was missing had probably fallen out on his walk home. He certainly hadn’t been paying very close attention to it in his lost and tired state, and now he was regretting it.

Hinata was late for anime school in the morning. He jumped out of bed, threw on some clean clothes, shoved a piece of toast into his mouth to eat on the way to school, and ran out the door to hop on his bike. As he raced along the road, in the corner of his eye he saw something flutter off his bike and down onto the dirt. He screeched to a halt so he could dismount and examine what the object was. It was some sort of scrap of cloth. He wasn’t sure where it had come from, but he picked it up anyway to stuff back into his bag. By the time he had pedaled his way to school, he had become more excited about the scrap. Maybe he would show it to the team and see who could make up the best story about where it came from! He certainly didn’t have one clue about its origins. This would be a really fun game! And the winner with the best story would get to keep the scrap! Hinata coasted into school with a wide grin and a bouncier-than-usual spring in his step.

This mood instantly faltered, however, when he got to class and saw Kageyama crunched down in his seat, scowling and emitting eerie waves of anger. Hinata creeped to his own seat, hoping the other boy wouldn’t notice him. This was not exactly the best plan, seeing as they occupied desks directly next to each other. Kageyama looked up at Hinata, who instantly let out a tiny, “EEP!” The shorter of the two wasn’t sure why the taller was angry at him, but he didn’t ask, in case it made Kageyama even angrier.

Once the class started, the teacher announced that the homework would be collected at the end of the period. Hinata jumped in his seat. The homework had been assigned the week before, and he had meant to do it the day it was assigned, but he had procrastinated, and then forgot about it. It wasn’t hard: only a short worksheet. He figured that Kageyama would let him copy his answers. He figured wrong.

“Psst, Kageyama. Do you have the homework? I forgot about it and didn’t do it…” Hinata whispered across the aisle. When Kageyama didn’t respond, he figured that he was still angry at him and just being a jerk. Again, he figured wrong. At least partly. If Kageyama wouldn’t give him the homework, he would just take it from his bag. Kageyama couldn’t get up and yell at him here; it was still the middle of class. Hinata looked down under the raven-headed’s desk for his bag, but it wasn’t there. Instead there was only some old, worn-out, bright pink bag some girl had probably accidentally left behind from one of the other classes.

Hinata looked up again and hissed in Kageyama’s direction, “Where’s your bag? I really need the homework.” Now there was only twenty minutes of class left, and he needed to get the answers before then, plus he had to finish the classwork that the teacher had assigned for the day. “Hey! Are you even listening to me? Where’s your bag?” Kageyama still refused to respond, but Hinata noticed his face beginning to turn red with either embarrassment or anger. At first, he wasn’t sure which it was, but then he realized that the old, pink bag _was_ Kageyama’s bag, and that it was definitely embarrassment that was making his teammate’s face hot. He stifled a laugh as he realized that Kageyama was going to have to walk around with that bag all day.

He was just thinking how hilarious practice would be when the team saw Kageyama’s bag _and_ got to play his fun game, when he suddenly lost his balance. “WAUGHH!!” He shouted as he fell out of his chair and onto the floor.

The teacher looked up at him and said sternly, “Is there a problem over there, Hinata? I would like to see your homework now, because it seems that you’ve finished your work.”

Now Hinata was the one turning red from head to toe. _Crap,_ he thought.

“Today, please, Hinata,” the teacher commanded, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Well… Uh… I… I, uh…” Hinata stammered.

“You what, Hinata?”

“I… Uh… I don’t have my homework.” He looked down at the floor, ears burning.

“Then you may sit back down. And don’t cause any more disruptions, or you’ll have to see me after class.” Hinata obeyed his teacher wordlessly. He looked back across to Kageyama, whose face seemed to have cooled down, but the flush was now replaced with a smug smile.

“Believe in karma now, dumbass?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to start getting spicy ;;;)

After school was over and it was time for practice, Hinata had mostly recovered from his previously bruised pride. Now he was in the gym warming up with his teammates. Once everyone was ready to play, Daichi called the team to the courts for a few practice games. Then Hinata remembered what he had been so excited about that morning: his Mysterious Scrap Game! Before the teams could be picked, he quickly called out, “Hey, wait! I forgot to tell you guys something before practice! Make sure you all stay after practice ‘cause I wanna play a fun game later! There’s a prize too!”

“Really? A prize! AWESOME!! Count me in!” Tanaka yelled, and was quickly followed by another enthusiastically rowdy response from Nishinoya. The rest of the team all assented pretty quickly to the proposed plan for the game, except for Tsukishima. He at last only agreed to participate because Yamaguchi was going to play. Later, Suga overheard the tall blocker mumbling something to himself about how he, “just didn’t want to walk home all alone,” and that if he didn’t stay after practice, “who would buy ice cream with me and have a cute freckly face and let me talk about dinosaurs.” The vice-captain inwardly grinned at this, but kept quiet about it for the sake of Tsukishima’s reputation.

“Alright, now,” said Daichi, “is everybody settled down? Because we still need to have practice.”

Remarkably, no one on the team had yet commented on Kageyama’s neon pink bag by the time practice began. Although, this may have been because he had asked Yachi to carry it into the gym for him, saying, “It’s only for today. Don’t ask any questions.” To which she had only looked startled and a little frightened, but took the bag. This may have been because Kageyama was accidentally doing that creepy smile of his again, but who really knows what scares Yachi, anyway.

But now practice was over, and it was time for Hinata’s game!  Everyone gathered around the edge of the net to hear from Hinata what they were about to play.

“Ok, so the first part of the game is easy: we just have to pick who gets to go first, and then we’ll go around in a circle until everybody gets a turn. I thought that we should do a coin flip, so it’ll be fair!”

“Wait,” said Nishinoya, “there’re more than two of us. How can we decide with a coin flip?”

“Don’t worry! I spent all science class making a bracket. It’ll be like a volleyball tournament, but with a coin!” Hinata explained proudly.

Under his breath, Tsukishima muttered, “And this is probably why he failed every science test this semester.” To his _very_ close left, Yamaguchi giggled conspiratorially, with a hand over his mouth. Hinata seemed not to notice, and carried on with the game.

“So first on the bracket are Asahi and Noya,” Hinata dictated.

“Let’s go! Where’s the coin, Hinata?” shouted Nishinoya.

“Uh, hold on,” Hinata rummaged around in his pocket for a few seconds, and then drew his hand out and frowned, “I think I lost it… Hey, Kageyama, do you have a coin?” The raven-haired setter grudgingly handed over a five yen coin.

“I need that back when we’re done with this game. I need it to pay a guy I know in town who’ll do any job for five yen…”

“Okay!” Hinata chirped. “I’ll remember to give it back! Asahi, you can be heads and Noya’ll be tails! Who wants to flip?” They continued on in this fashion through the bracket, until they were down to the final pairing: Daichi and Suga. Tanaka stirred up a drumroll, and then the coin was tossed up in the air. Hinata caught it in his hand and called out the results, “It’s tails! Suga gets to go first!”

“Are we finally going to get to play this game?” Kageyama asked, “You didn’t even tell us what we have to do yet.”

Hinata replied, “Well, now that we know who’s gonna go first, I’ll explain the rest.” He quickly ran over to his bag and pulled out the scrap, waving it above his head as he ran back to the group. “All you have to do is make up the best story of where this weird piece of cloth came from! It fell off my bike this morning, and it was really weird, like GWAH! Weird! It was just like—.”

“I KNOW WHERE THAT CAME FROM, YOU DUMBASS!!” Kageyama shouted at Hinata. He had put two and two together and exclaimed, “YOU PULLED THAT OUT OF THE BOTTOM OF MY BAG!!”

“What are you talking about?? I didn’t take it from your bag! I don’t know where it came from!” Hinata defended.

Suddenly, Kageyama lowered his voice so his words were eerily calm and accompanied by another creepy smile. “Of course it’s not from my bag. I just happen to be missing one entire corner of my bag and your scrap just happens to be made of the same material and color as my bag. And there just happens to be the same stain on it that my bag had from when you put half of your popsicle in the pocket last Friday. Of course it’s not from my bag. There’s no way it could be from my bag.” The whole time Kageyama had been giving his little speech, he had been slowly leaning closer and closer to Hinata’s face, who, in turn, had been leaning farther and farther back to avoid his teammate.

One of the second years had sensed the general mood heading south, and had decided to start putting away all the equipment that they had been using during practice. He assumed that they wouldn’t be playing Hinata’s game that day, or any day, and so wanted to start cleaning up the gym so everyone could leave sooner and relieve the tension that hung ominously in the air. This, however, would soon turn out to be a mistake, when Kageyama reached out to grab Hinata’s shirt to prevent him from leaning away any more.

The orange-haired spiker was already practically falling over backwards when the second year began to take down the nets. With the situation escalating like it was, the second year was a bit compelled to watch a little more closely, which distracted him from the unexpected weight of the poles holding up the net.

The pole fell almost in slow motion from his hands. Kageyama and Hinata were directly in its path as it rushed toward the ground. With his back to it, Kageyama couldn’t see the impending danger, but Hinata could see the pole and called out, “HEY! KAGEYAMA! MOVE!” The taller of the two was just about to look over his shoulder when he was slammed over onto the floor by the metal rod. Unfortunately, there was no opportunity for Hinata to get out from under him and away to safety.

The team all uncovered their eyes after the crash to see a very unexpected sight: Kageyama was lying on top of Hinata, their lips mashed together and one of Kageyama’s legs pushed up in between Hinata’s. There was a collective gasp.

 It took a few seconds for the setter to regain his breath and start thinking again. There was something warm pressed up against his mouth. He instinctively moved his lips and pressed with his tongue. _It’s really soft and sort of sweet,_ he thought. _Maybe I should open my eyes. That’ll help me find out what it is._ Once he cracked open one eye, he realized that opening his eyes really should have been his _first_ step… _Or maybe not_ , he thought again. _After all, it wasn’t exactly that bad right…? NO! STOP IT. IT DEFINITELY SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE FIRST STEP!_ He examined a close-up of Hinata’s face; huge startled eyes staring back into his. He flailed his arms and legs in an effort to push himself away from his teammate. His attempt only succeeded, however, in him grinding his knee into Hinata’s crotch for a couple seconds and then an awkward half-roll, half-face plant over onto the floor a few feet away from Hinata. Both boys were once again red-faced with embarrassment for the second time that day.

The taller of the two quickly leapt up, grabbed his bag, and rushed out the door. Kageyama felt like he was going to die. And he still had to go back to school tomorrow! _Maybe my face will just melt off by then and I won’t have to go to school anymore,_ he thought. _At least then people wouldn’t be able recognize me if I have to come back tomorrow._

Back in the gym, Hinata was thinking that Kageyama probably had the right idea to get away when he did. His face was as bright as his hair, and was getting increasingly hotter and hotter with every tiny catcall or quietly uttered comment like, “Well, this was the most exciting practice we’ve had in a while.” Everyone had seen what had just happened between him and Kageyama, but he wasn’t sure if they had really seen everything. Like when the raven-haired boy had actually started to _properly kiss him!_ Hinata had no idea why he had done that, and he really would rather not ever know than have to talk to Kageyama about it again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Tuesday. Kageyama’s face had still not melted off, so that plan was out.  He supposed that he would just have to go to school and face everyone. Or he could pretend to be sick. His mom had lent him her old school bag when he had shown her his torn one. She seemed to be a sympathetic character in this story, so she would probably help him.

A few minutes and a couple of faked coughing fits later, Kageyama was laying on his back in his bed, trying to think of a good solution to his problem. He could go and talk to the team and apologize for what happened… or he could enroll in a new school. He should have gone to Shiratorizawa. Then he would never have had to deal with this particular dilemma. But then he would have never met Hinata and the rest of the team at Karasuno and might have never learned to drop his kingly attitude toward volleyball. At least, that was what he told himself, but underneath that was the tiny thought that maybe what had happened the day before with Hinata hadn’t really been that bad. _I mean, it’s not like it was a terrible first kiss. If I had to pick anyone on the team to kiss, it would probably have been Hinata. He did look kinda cute when it happened, and he didn’t slap me or anything, so it was actually pretty good. Plus he doesn’t exactly have the best memory so he might have forgotten about it by tomorrow._ Kageyama chuckled as the image of Hinata as a tiny goldfish with only half a brain came into his head. If Hinata turned out to secretly be a goldfish, the setter decided that he would take him home and keep him in a little bowl in his room.

Kageyama fell asleep to thoughts of watching Hinata swim around his bowl, casting tiny shadows on the wall behind him. So cute! His dreams continued to be occupied by shiny goldfish, but kept being interrupted by shots of him kissing the equally orange and tiny spiker. Every so often he would dream of a scene in which Hinata started to kiss him back. He would snake his hand up the back of his shirt, feeling the muscles move against his fingers. Whenever this dream started up, he would wake up sweating and with a hot flush on his face. He never wanted these dreams to continue longer than they did, for fear of what would happen next. The one time he didn’t wake up soon enough, Dream-Kageyama had started to push Dream-Hinata up against the wall, pulling up his shirt as he went. The whole team had somehow disappeared, and they were left alone in the gym. Dream-Hinata reciprocated by tugging off Dream-Kageyama’s shirt as well, leaving their bare torsos free to touch. They suddenly found themselves back in Kageyama’s bedroom, when the real Kageyama had one of those strange realizations that he was in a dream while still dreaming, and forced himself awake, pretty sure of what would have happened next had he not woken up gasping in his bed.

Kageyama steeled his nerve and returned to school the next day, ready to face Hinata. Surprisingly, Hinata was not at school. The setter figured that he had also decided to play the sick card, and was internally relieved that he could continue avoiding his teammate without missing school. He did, after all, still have to make up that test in English. After he had lost Yachi’s notes that day, he couldn’t cram like he usually did, and ended up failing the test with an impressive score of 15. Luckily, their teacher let them correct their mistakes for half-credit on each corrected question back. This turned out to be his only comfort that day.

Once he arrived at practice after school, his fierce embarrassment returned in full force when he saw Daichi collecting the nets from the closet to start setting up. No one had seen him in the gym doorway yet. Maybe he still had time to escape! Unfortunately, a certain blocker had spotted him from a corner of the gym.

“Hey, King! Are you paralyzed or something? No, that can’t be it. He ran like he was on fire last we saw of him, although with his face how it was, he might as well have been.”

“Be quiet, Tsukishima. You’re not helping anybody with your attitude,” Daichi shouted from across the gym. Sugawara stood beside the captain, looking disapprovingly at the tall blonde. Definitely the type of look the team mom had perfected over the years. The sarcastic blocker slunk back outside to the clubroom to retrieve his shoes, Yamaguchi following close behind him.

During this exchange, Kageyama had quickly sidled over to the near wall of the gym. He tied up his shoes and began stretching out his legs, but he could still feel his teammates’ eyes on him. _I already came to school, do I really need to suffer through practice today, too?_ Kageyama thought. _Maybe I’ll just go home. That’s pretty weak of me, but Hinata didn’t even come to school at all! I should go home. I’ll definitely go to practice tomorrow, no matter what._

The setter had made up his mind, and walked over to Daichi, who was still preparing for practice in the middle of the court. “Captain,” he said, “I feel sick. I have to go home. I promise I will come back and practice extra hard tomorrow.”

Daichi looked slightly suspicious of Kageyama’s excuse, and said, “If this is because of what Tsukishima said or what happened a few days ago, you shouldn’t leave. Practice is more important than your bruised pride. And you know Tsukishima doesn’t really mean what he says, he just wants to get a rise out of you.”

Now Kageyama was starting to really feel sick. The captain had it all figured out, _and_ he wouldn’t be able to go home! Quickly, he replied, “N- no. It’s really not about that. I’m really sick.” He added a little cough at the end for emphasis, but Daichi’s expression still didn’t change. However, as soon as Suga joined Daichi next to Kageyama, his face softened, and he said, “Fine. You can go home today. But listen: if you don’t come back tomorrow, you’re not going to be playing in the next practice match. The same goes for Hinata. Make sure that he knows; I’m sure you have his phone number.”

Kageyama’s face paled. No practice match!? What would he do? He would just have to make sure he came to practice tomorrow. With Hinata. _Fuuuuuuuck._

The raven-haired boy bowed and exclaimed, “THANK YOU, CAPTAIN! I PROMISE I’LL COME BACK!” Then he grabbed his bag, and rushed back out the door and down the road to his house. _That was close…_

Trudging down the road, Kageyama thought about what he would do when he got home. Also, how would he tell Hinata that if he didn’t come to practice, he wouldn’t be allowed to play in the next practice game? He did have his phone number, so he might just call and hope the other boy doesn’t pick up so he could leave a message instead of actually having to talk to him. Unfortunately, that wasn’t exactly how things played out.

Kageyama finally got to his house and opened the front door. His mother didn’t call out to him to welcome him home when he came in, so he figured that she was out shopping or something like that. He left his shoes and bag by the door, and realized how hot it was in his house. Summer heat really was a pain when you didn’t have air conditioning. He pulled off his shirt and picked his bag back up to carry it to his room.

He rounded the corner into the kitchen, planning to get a snack before he went upstairs, and suddenly stopped. Hinata was sitting at his kitchen table! Apparently distracted, the orange-haired boy didn’t look up and see Kageyama until he shouted out, “W- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?”

Hinata’s head snapped up, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Kageyama standing in front of him. Kageyama swallowed hard when their eyes met, now hyperaware of his lack of a shirt. _He looks just like that other time, on the court. BUT THAT DOESN’T HELP EXPLAIN WHY HE’S AT MY HOUSE MAKING THOSE EYES!_ Hinata finally broke the awkward silence after Kageyama’s outcry by averting his eyes and half-speaking, half-mumbling to himself, “I- I came to give you back your money… Your mom let me in before she left to go to the store.”

At first, Kageyama didn’t know what the spiker was talking about, but then he remembered the five-yen coin he had lent him for the “game” on Monday. “Oh… That. You- you didn’t need to pay me back. Five yen isn’t…” Kageyama stuttered, but Hinata cut him off.

“I know! But I wanted to pay you back! I also wanted to apologize for your bag and what happened that day and all…” Kageyama was once again frozen. He didn’t know what to do. Should he accept the apology? Hinata was sitting in his chair, eyes squeezed shut and with five yen in an outstretched hand.

“Thank you, I guess,” Kageyama said. “I mean, it wasn’t your fault. It was an accident right? So, um, thanks again.”

Hinata opened one eye, to read the setter’s expression, still slightly unsure if he really meant it. Once he saw that Kageyama was being sincere, he opened the other eye and smiled brightly. Standing up, he pushed the coin into the other boy’s hand, still grinning.

“Thanks for not hitting me, Kageyama! I was really worried for a little bit, but now I’m not! I always knew you were a nice person!”

“Shut up, dumbass! I still have a chance!”

“You wouldn’t. Plus, you can’t hit me if you can’t move!” Hinata chimed as he wrapped his arms around his teammate in a hug, pinning the taller’s arms to his sides. “Thanks for forgiving me!” Kageyama looked down at the orange-haired boy wrapped around him, head pressed against his chest. That still didn’t have a shirt on it.

“NOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Kageyama’s face was heating up again.

 The smaller boy turned his face up towards the taller’s, grinning as he did, and cheerfully said “Just giving you a hug! That’s what friends do, right? And we’re still friends, right?” The raven haired setter stood there, stupefied. He knew volleyball. He didn’t know as much about people, but it still seemed like a quick turnaround of emotion for the situation.

“Well, see you tomorrow, Kageyama!” Hinata continued. Suddenly, Kageyama felt lips on his own and small hands higher up on his back. The orange-haired boy pulled back from his speedy peck on the setter’s mouth and rushed to the door, put his shoes back on, and was about to walk out of Kageyama’s house, calling out a happy, “See ya later!” when he was pulled back through the doorframe.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?”


	4. Chapter 4

The slightly nervous and unsure smile returned to Hinata’s face. “W- Well, yesterday, Tsukishima told me that it was okay…”

“That what was okay?!”

“To…” he trailed off embarrassedly, then drew himself up and rushed out, “To kiss you. Because we’re friends. He said that it was okay and that that’s what friends do.”

Kageyama’s thoughts were churning. He could just imagine the malevolent grin on the tall blonde’s face as he sarcastically explained to Hinata “how things worked” with friends. He was close to boiling over from anger and embarrassment when he realized something: the little spiker really believed it. He really, truly believed what Tsukishima had told him about it being normal for friends to kiss. The dark-haired setter’s mind was whirling even faster. He’d never had a girlfriend before, despite the many girls who had attempted to confess to him. He had always been too caught up in volleyball to be able to care about them. But. Hinata loved volleyball with the same passion as he did. And now that he thought about it, he wasn’t even that bad looking. Maybe even could be sexy if he thought about it. It unnerved him slightly how quickly his memories of his dreams returned to him.

He gave his head a little shake, as if to rid himself of these thoughts. “F -Fine. We’re friends anyway. It’s fine. I’ll… I’ll see you at the practice game this week.”

“Okay!” Hinata chirped, “See you then!” and pranced out the door with a happy, confident air about him.

Kageyama was left in his wake staring dumbly. Now what had he done? Had he really just told Hinata that it was fine to kiss him because they were friends?! Was he really going along with Tsukishima’s evilly masterminded [unintentional] plot to confuse Hinata and embarrass him even more?!? Yes, he concluded. He was. It was too late to back out now, and anyway, he was sure he could clear up the confusion with Hinata later. After they won the practice game together. Then they would both be happy and he could say it quickly and get it over with. Hinata would understand, wouldn’t he? Everyone slips up sometimes and accidentally says something they don’t mean, don’t they??

He abruptly came to his senses when Hinata sped past his still-open front door on his bike, which had apparently been leaning against the back of his house for the spiker’s brief visit. Kageyama watched him pedal down the road. _I’ll figure this mess out,_ he thought, _but for now, I guess he’s not the worst person to be in it with._

He found himself giving a sigh of relief as Hinata disappeared over the top of the hill and into the sunset. Was it really that late? It seemed like only a few minutes had gone by since he had gotten home and began this awkward encounter.

He sighed again, this time with tiredness. He felt like his whole body was beginning the slow process of melting into the floor. He heaved one leg in front of the other all the way to his room, where he slumped face-first onto the bed, hand sweeping up a volleyball that was resting by his pillow. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Gently, he tossed the ball up into the air. There was no way he could go back to practice tomorrow, not with what he had agreed to with Hinata. The ball smacked lightly against his palm as it came back down, and rested there for a minute or two.

He tossed it a little harder. No way in hell would he go to practice until he had it figured out about what he was going to do about Hinata. The ball tapped an uneven section of the ceiling and bounced away. It rolled lazily across the floor and bumped into his dresser, sending it back across the narrow room to come to rest under his bed. Another weary sigh later, Kageyama extended his arm over the side of the bed and groped around for the ball. The first try he came up with an unwashed sock, which he threw in the general direction of a pile of laundry on his floor. The second attempt was a little more successful. His fingers brushed a wad of papers. They were extracted to reveal that they were flyers for past volleyball tournaments he had gone to see in middle school. Momentarily forgetting his search for the runaway volleyball, he began to leaf through them. He genuinely smiled slightly, remembering how much he loved to watch professionals play the game, though it was still even better to be in the match with the incredible feel of the ball against your hands and your team cheering—His mental reminiscence was broken by the unexpected texture of waxy magazine-gloss pages. His dark blue eyes snapped back into focus to see what he was holding.

A scantily clad girl gazed seductively back at him from the cover of the magazine. _Shit! I forgot this was here!_ He glanced nervously at the door. There was still no one home. Tanaka had given it to him as (he hoped) a joke for the team Christmas celebration. He had been intensely planning new volleyball strategies with Hinata on a couch when the second year strutted over to them and practically shoved a slim package into each of their faces. The black wrapping was marked with the swirly white letters “Merry Christmas” and was a little crinkled around one corner.

“I hope you’ll open this sometime _later_ this evening, if you know what I mean?” Tanaka laughed loudly and looked at Nishinoya. They had matching expressions. They had reminded Kageyama of that little face on the internet. He struggled to recall if it had a name and what it was, but all his mind could conjure up was that suggestive little ' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ' face. (He later googled it and it was apparently called the “Lenny face”). As their eyes had moved back and forth between Kageyama’s face and the present, that expression was emblazoned on their features, almost like it had been tattooed across their knowingly grinning faces.

Kageyama _did_ open it later that evening. He felt naive when he realized what their faces had been about and so embarrassed that someone would give that sort of thing as a gift (even if it _was_ a joke!) that he shoved the magazine under the bed and had forgotten about it. Until now. Now he was once again staring at the cover of the porn volume and once again his face was turning red. He sat up in his bed and laid it out in front of him, unsure if he should open it or put it back where it came from.

His fingers moved on their own to peel open the first page. Another woman looked back at him, this one with even less clothing, if that was even possible. After a few seconds, his gaze finally came back to the lady’s face. A sharpie had provided a cartoonish mustache decorating her upper lip and a curiously out of place dog above her head. Both were terribly drawn and the dog’s slightly deformed muzzle was open to accommodate a small speech-bubble “woof” at the dark-haired setter. _That baldy!_

The annoying dog had thrown off the mood and he gave up looking at the magazine. After quickly flipping through it, he confirmed that the whole compilation had been defaced similarly with sharpie on nearly every page.

Exasperated, he tossed it lightly back onto the floor. It wasn’t like he couldn’t find other things of this sort to get off to, and none of those were marked with awful drawings all over them. Meaning to push it back under the bed (it wasn’t like he would throw away a perfectly good magazine, and plus, he didn’t want it to be found in the trash), he glanced at the page it had fallen open to. It was the very last spread, and he hadn’t noticed it much when flipping through it earlier. Now it really caught his eye. It was a wide-angle shot--practically could have been shot with a fish-eye lens--which gave it a certain kind of energy that he couldn’t define. The girl in question was wearing only a black thong and had short, wild orange hair. She was looking back over her shoulder with heavily-lidded eyes, like she had just woken up and was posing with her mouth slightly open, tongue poking out just a fraction. The image had only a few scratchy strokes of lettering on it. The bold one and zero stood out against the white background. Kageyama knew it was probably only Tanaka rating the girl on a scale, but a certain other “10” was the only thing that would come to his mind.

After a few minutes of the setter wrestling with his feelings, (The eyes! The kisses! The dreams!) Kageyama gave in to himself. It wasn’t like anyone would know, and thinking about the cute spiker in the position of the girl in the magazine was really making him hot. He looked down at the bulge in his shorts. He began to palm himself, and shut his eyes against the view of his room. Slowly, he pulled down the elastic of his shorts to better grip his swiftly hardening cock. He thought of Hinata bottom-up on his bed, saliva glossing his lips and sweat dampening his soft body and his strokes sped up. The raven-headed boy’s motions became more and more erratic. His erection was rock-hard just from his imaginations of his teammate, and soon he came with a groan, emptying himself onto his blanket.

After Kageyama was spent, he felt tired and elated at the same time. But underlying these emotions, he felt a little shameful. After all, wasn’t he just earlier trying to figure out how to get rid of this confusion Hinata had started with him? Didn’t this act of eroticism worsen the problem even more? Remembering the way he had unconsciously kissed the shorty in the first incident, his brain on autopilot must have had _some_ sort of inkling of who it was and what he was doing. And later, after Hinata had overcome the initial embarrassment of it, he wasn’t really shy to reciprocate.

With these thoughts swirling through Kageyama’s mind, he came to an unsteady conclusion: He wouldn’t reveal to Hinata what he had done, but he certainly wouldn’t disagree with the spiker if he thought that it was okay for friends to kiss. There couldn’t be any harm in that, right?


	5. Chapter 5

It was only after Kageyama had finished eating dinner and gone back up again to his room that he remembered the captain’s parting instructions: tell Hinata not to miss practice again or they would both be out of the next practice game. He groaned and began the search for his cell phone.

A few minutes later he found the phone and began to compose his message to the shorty .

‘ _go to practice dumbass’_ he tapped out, and then promptly deleted. _Maybe “friends” shouldn’t be that rude to each other_ , he thought, and then typed ‘ _you should go to practice dumbass’_. Did it need more emphasis? Then again, maybe he should also tell Hinata _why_ not to miss practice...

Seven minutes of struggled key-pressing later, Kageyama sent the message to his teammate: ‘ _you should go to fucking practice tomorrow dumbass or I won’t toss to you’_. Satisfied with his correspondence at last, he dropped into his bed, forsaking his homework for a full night of sleep. He wanted to make up for the last few long, sleepless, midnight hours he had had over the past couple days. Now that he had resolved his internal struggle involving the orange-haired spiker (or at least pushed whatever would happen next out of his hands) Kageyama was looking forward to a nice, dreamless sleep.

****

Hinata’s phone pinged from where it laid on the desk beside him. It was a welcome distraction from the pages of math problems that had been assigned, and he reached for it excitedly. The screen read “Message from ‘Kageyama Tobio’”

He happily opened the unexpected correspondence, but quickly became annoyed.

“What the hell, Kageyama!” He said to himself, scowling slightly. “Like I would miss out on playing volleyball again…” Having disclosed his intentions to his empty bedroom, he shot back a snappish response.

**_Hinata Shouyou_ ** _: of course im going to practice and you better toss to me even if youre being a jerk now_

Kageyama had just found the perfect position to drift off in when a disturbance by his desk roused his consciousness from the soft, creeping fingers of dreamland. Scowling, he raised his head from the pillow and glared across the room.  As soon as he caught sight of the light coming from his phone he began the mental battle of whether to get up to see who it was and what they wanted or to burrow back under the blankets and ignore it. Finally curiosity got the better of him and he drug himself off of the mattress and across the floor to his cellular device.

Checking the screen, he read the name “Hinata Shouyou” and groaned in anticipation. He opened the message. _At least that’s over with…_

The next morning Kageyama rushed out the door, eager to prove his worthiness for playing in the practice game. He arrived at school earlier than usual, actually beating Hinata to the gym by a wide margin for once, greeted the other boy amiably enough when he _did_ arrive, and so morning practice went by without a hitch. The rest of the team was mostly relived that everything seemed back to normal, although none of them would admit that they had all secretly enjoyed the slightly quieter atmosphere in the first-year duo’s absence.

After practice came the rest of the school day. It went as Kageyama expected: sit down in class, get reprimanded for not having his homework, internally cringe a little, complete the lesson, and then repeat the process in the next period. By the time afternoon practice rolled around, Kageyama was exhausted of the education system and ready to get up and be able to just _move_. Practice once again went by in normal fashion, and Daichi looked approving whenever the setter caught his eye.

Finally, practice came to an end and the team eventually all made their separate ways into the club room to change and go home. Kageyama took his clothes and resolutely stood facing a wall to put them on, determined not to have any chance of a repeat incident of what had happened with Hinata. Tugging his pants on seemed different than usual, but he paid it little notice in favor of getting home quickly to finish the mountain of make-up work and new homework he had been assigned. He made it all the way to his front door before he realized what was wrong: there had been no jingle in his pocket all day. He had forgotten his house key in his rush to get to school that morning! Frustrated, he banged a hand on the door, dislodging a piece of paper taped to the doorframe that he hadn’t noticed. He bent down to pick it up off of the ground, and saw his mother’s signature on its otherwise blank front side. Flipping it over, he read the note.

“ _Tobio, you father’s puzzle addiction finally paid off and he unexpectedly won a prize today! We’ve gone to collect it, but won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon. Help yourself to the leftovers in the fridge. LOL (Lots Of Love), Mom :) <3_ _”_

He swore at the inaccessible house for a minute and then sat down to lean his back against the door and contemplate his options. Then he remembered the spare key that was supposed to be kept under the doormat! Peeling it up, and finding nothing there, he also remembered that the key he usually used _was_ the spare key because he had lost the original one somewhere within the first week of receiving it. Now there really was no way of getting into his house, and he sure wasn’t going to sit there all night. _So where the hell can I go?_ He thought. _I don’t have any relatives that live nearby or family friends to go to._ Next he considered his own friends. Not that he had many, and his circle consisted almost entirely of the volleyball team. He had all of their phone numbers in case of an emergency on a team outing to another school or at a tournament.

He began to go through the list in his head. Tsukishima was definitely out, for obvious reasons. _What a dick._ He wasn’t very close to the second years, and anyway, Tanaka and Nishinoya would probably only spend the entire night bothering him about Kiyoko, who had quietly stopped him and wished him good health before he had left the gym using the sick excuse. Kageyama knew that Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and Kiyoko were all at some school-organized local college visit that evening, so they weren’t an option. He had become pretty close with Yachi, but she was a girl, and naturally nervous, so she would probably freak out if he asked to stay the night. That left Yamaguchi and Hinata. He decided to call Yamaguchi first.

Finding the other first-year’s number on the contact list in his phone, Kageyama dialed. It rang twice before Yamaguchi picked up.

“Hello? This is Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Hello,” he replied, “This is Kageyama. I wanted to know if I could spend the night at your house.”

The response came after a short pause, “Uhmm, I’m not sure. Hold on. I’ll ask my parents.” Kageyama waited patiently on his end of the line, listening carefully for the response. At first all he heard was a shuffle-y sound, like someone had put their hand over the speaker. However, he could still hear Yamaguchi when he began to speak.

“What do you think? Kageyama wants to stay over.”

The answer came from a voice that Kageyama thought sounded familiar, but something was _different_ , and he couldn’t place it. “Hahh? Like that’s even a question.” The voice continued more happily, punctuated with soft giggles that he assumed came from Yamaguchi. “Tell him no. I don’t want him here tonight, not that I would anyway. He’s an Idiot King anyway.” The last part of the mystery person’s reply sounded muffled, like something was covering their mouth, or they had their face buried in a pillow.

Yamaguchi uncovered the phone, “Sorry, my mom said no. Maybe—ah! Stop that, I’m trying to talk—you should call—H-hey, you’re the one that didn’t want him!—Hinata. He said that he wasn’t doing anything today. Sorry, I have to go. Bye.” Kageyama heard the beep sound of a button, but the line didn’t go dead. The other boy had probably hit the wrong key, so he waited for Yamaguchi to properly end the call. After a few seconds, he still hadn’t, and all that came through was the sound of the phone being dropped onto something soft, more quiet laughter, and the beginning of the sentence, “Soooorry~ Tsu-,” before Kageyama himself quickly hung up, feeling like he was intruding onto something private. He wondered if his teammate had finally found a girlfriend as he scrolled down to Hinata’s number in his phone. Maybe it was Yamaguchi’s class president Tsuzaki. Everyone knew Tsuzaki. But they had talked like she knew Kageyama as well, and he was sure that he had never said anything more to her than a ‘good morning’. _Whatever,_ Kageyama thought, _it’s not like it’s any of my business anyway._

He pressed ‘call’ on Hinata’s number. It only took one ring for him to pick up.

“Hi, Kageyama! Hey, guess what! Caller ID is like magic, huh!”

Maybe staying outside wasn’t so bad after all. “Uh… Yeah. Can I stay over at your house tonight?”

“Sure! We just got a new extra futon too, so it’s not a problem. I live over the mountains, though. Do you have a bike? Well, it’s not _that_ far. You can make it here before dark if you jog.” Hinata gave Kageyama his address and then continued his almost constant stream of comments about the area and which roads to follow, which left the other boy scrambling for a pencil and scrap of paper to write down the instructions.

A few minutes later, Kageyama checked the time, vowing to beat Hinata’s self-proclaimed record of 26 minutes from school to home on foot. He stood up and slung his bag back onto his shoulder. _I guess I’ll be setting off now._

_Ha, setting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so The Great March of Swageyama Tobiyolo began with a pun.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaa this is my first time properly writing something!! hope you liked it,,,,, :))


End file.
